the end of team rocket
by Heide DeVries
Summary: Version 6.0. This piece makes me feel so nostalgic. Read at your own risk. Rated for many reasons.
1. edan

**_The End of The Rockets_**

_Version 6.0_

_**Chapter 1** - "Edan, the Man of Strange Love Relationships"_

_**Note**: This is a remake of something I wrote a long, long, long time ago. Hence the version 6.0 above. Be warned that this is not how my usual stories are -- this was all originally written when I had a fascination for all things vulgar and mean. I will not be updating this regularly -- I have other fiction to work on. However do enjoy and be warned beforehand that if all goes according to the original -- this will be rather disturbing. _

_**Disclaimer**: I don't own pokemon. I would like to mention I do own my own character in this story, please don't use them without my permission.  
_

* * *

In lue of the fact he was sneaking off in the middle of the night, Edan found himself in a very cheerful mood. His demeanor should not have been so carefree, for the task at hand was not such a noble one. In fact, the task at hand, if anyone else had been informed of it he would have been most likely thrown in prison. 

The girl he was meeting was so beautiful he would risk nearly everything to see her, or at least that's what he told himself at the time. Now, as an after thought, he realized he would only risk her safety. She was an orphaned girl, living in a deserted mansion just outside of town. Only her pokemon at her side the girl needed a friend in the world. Edan might not have been that friend, but he saw no others around to take his place. Their first meeting had been so brief that Edan feared he would not see her again: they were in Celadon marketplace shopping for trouble (as Edan's brothers referred to it). _They_ being Edan and his three brothers: Adrian, Oran and Tyrrell. Adrian, the oldest of them all, was far too occupied with his Rocket duties. Duties a light word for terrorizing the populous, generally causing mayhem and being mildly obscene.

Oran had his face in some scientific magazine, while Tyrrell was eating a large assortment of food (more accurately: two hamburgers and a dozen potstickers).

Edan was the first to notice the girl. Her thin hands hidden in her pockets as she strolled down the aisle glancing needlessly at everyone that passed. Fuchsia hair pulled back into a ponytail with grey colored pants and a thin worn t-shirt on. At her waist she carried three pokeballs and a small coin purse; definitely a trainer but a beginner as far as Edan could tell. Adrian, standing just in front of his younger brothers paused for a minute, a cocky look coming over his face as he too saw the girl. Edan noted the look his brother gave, wondering what his clever sibling intended to do with the girl; most likely harass her just as he had others that day.

Watching closing Edan saw the girl approach a fruit stand, picking at some Razz Berries on the table. Seeming to be haggling with the seller the girl slowly reached down sliding something into her pocket. Edan knew what she was doing, stealing. Afterwards, the girl gave a yen piece to the seller and left with a single berry in hand.

Adrian made his move. As the girl started a swift, yet not suspicious, retreat Adrian stepped into her way. The young lady wasn't expecting a barrier (especially one as finely built as Adrian was) and ran straight into the Rocket. Falling back onto the ground the girl winced, crying out, "Watch it, stupid! I'm walking here!"

She looked up, her eyes just now meeting with her barrier. Suddenly her attitude changed completely, her face became paler, "Adrian... I didn't know it was you. I apologize; I wasn't watching where I was going..."

Adrian stared at her for a minute before smirking his devil's grin, saying with his thick proper accent, "Of course not, urchin, you never do. What brings you to the market, anyhow, find some money in the gutter somewhere?"

Edan scowled at his brother, saying under his breath, "Adrian... stop being so mean."

Adrian silenced him with a glare. Continuing to stare down at the girl, Adrian shook his head, "Just one? That isn't nearly enough to feed all four of you..."

The girl slowly started to get up from the ground. "I-I know, but I can only buy so much."

"How true. If you'd just join Team Rocket, you would get a pension and plenty of money to live on." Adrian told her, putting his hands into his pockets.

Shaking her head the girl's eyes lit up in fury, "That's stolen money! I don't want any of it..."

"Stolen... money, eh? Well, what's the difference between that and stolen other things?" Adrian manipulated, taunting the fact that he'd witness her act of thievery.

The girl's head dropped low, ashamed, "I can't help it. I only steal what I have to, otherwise we'd die out there."

Adrian acted as if he'd won a battle, laughing triumphantly, "You're just as saddening as ever, aren't you? Stealing is stealing. It doesn't matter what you steal, the results are still the same when you get caught. Mistrust, punishment... here I'll show you."

Without giving the girl much a chance to get away Adrian reached forward grabbing a hold of her arm. Edan made a protest, but it died in his throat as his brother wordlessly silenced him once again with a hateful glare. Adrian's grip on the girl was enough to bruise her uncalloused skin as he drug her towards the fruit stand. At the stand he let her wrench free from his tight hold, saying to the stands keeper, "This girl is a thief, sir."

The vender stared at Adrian, most likely in disbelief that a Rocket would be turning in a supposed thief. Pulling the girl forward Adrian quickly turned out her pockets, causing the contents to spill into a heap at her feet. Sure enough most of the contents were the berries she'd just taken. The vender's eyes widened for a moment, only to narrow and scowl at the girl. "You dirty little Rattata! I can't believe I fell for your sweet little act, I even gave you a discount on what you did buy from me."

The girl's head lowered as the seller's irate words tore into her. It was obvious to Edan that she'd meant no harm in stealing the food... that she was only trying to live. Adrian should've not done that. After all, their family had been poor as well. Years ago Adrian would have been in her position. Stealing food just so his family could eat at night because their mother and father had deserted them.

Adrian just grinned and watched as the girl slumped away ashamed of her actions. After hearing a word of shocked praise from the vender Adrian followed the girl with a swagger in his step. Catching up to her in a matter of moments Adrian questioned her, "Don't you think it would be easier to just surrender and join Team Rocket now?"

"You're just after my Pokemon, Adrian. We won't be caught by you." She growled at him before attempting to push her way away from him. Edan caught up to them, grabbing Adrian's shoulder. Adrian dodged his younger brother's attempt to control him and kept the girl from leaving. "Let me go or I'll fight you right here!"

So then Edan found himself watching the first battle between the girl and his brother. The first of many battles to come in the course of several months. Adrian would not give up on trying to force the girl to become a Rocket. The only reason Adrian wanted that was just as the girl stated: he wanted her Pokemon. They weren't much of a special breed or type, but they were very high leveled for their type. She had two high leveled Meowth and one strangely evolve Eevee (apparently it was a rarity in the other regions except Kanto). Adrian, for the most part, seemed to just like to harass the girl for no good reason. Edan was ashamed of his brother and ashamed for himself for not being able to stand up for what he knew was right.

After that point, things between him and the girl went very quickly. A whirlwind of moments passed between them: when he learned her name, the first time she trusted him, and the first time he'd been invited to her ransacked house in the woods. Raine was her name, and she was just a girl of thirteen with no one else in the world to care about her except Edan. He'd learned her mother died when giving birth to her, and he'd learned how she met her pokemon and how she came to live in the old mansion. Edan had even learned when the girl had first met his brother, Adrian, and how badly she'd been treated by him since.

It happened one night, a night like this one, that when Edan was visiting with her late into the night she'd done something to catch him off guard. He'd never been the emotional type of person, even though his brother Oran was worse off than himself, but he'd kept a gap between himself and that girl until that night. He'd brought her something to eat. _Hell, it wasn't even a worth much at the store he got it at. _He remembered thinking. But she'd run up to him and hugged him tightly. At first he just stood there, in shock that she would be so brave as to get this close to a strange (that's what he considered their relationship for a long time) and go so far as to hold onto him. Soon he found himself holding her back, listening to her sob into his chest (which she barely reached). _"You don't know how much this means to me!" _Is all she ended up saying before she backed away to look up to his face, tear struck.

Edan stomach felt like butterfree were floating through it as he looked into her eyes that night.

The next time he saw her, it was the same thing: a hug from her. But as time wore on, and the months grew more and more Edan began to notice a change in her behavior until one night without realizing it they were kissing one another. This first kiss that passed between them was intended to be short, but Edan felt his insides begging for more. He found himself reaching into that fuchsia hair and caressing a cheek -- in short he felt himself falling for the girl.

He was thirty-five years old. He was not supposed to be doing this sort of thing. It was wrong and even he knew that. But even those kinds of thoughts didn't stop his tongue from entering her warm mouth and urging a more eager kiss from this girl.

His common sense returned to him as he pulled out of the kiss. Surprisingly she looked not too upset, she did however look confused. Edan quietly questioned her, "Was that your first kiss?"

She nodded an air of embarrassment about her mixed with the confusion and dread of being rejected perhaps. Edan felt a shiver from inside knowing he'd been the first -- at the same time knowing he was completely disgusting and hating himself for doing it.

After that night Edan knew he had to get away, but at the same time never wanted to leave her again. Raine was going to be his in time, and he would see it no other way. So he returned; spacing out the time between and hoping Adrian would not notice his absence from the Rocket Headquarters.

Tonight, he thought as he ran through the darkness of the forest near Celadon, he would tell her all that he felt. He knew she would feel the same as him, and that she would agree with his plans. His plans were to leave behind his brothers -- for her and only her. Start a new life, free from this disgusting Team Rocket life that he led. Though he hated to leave Oran and Tyrrell behind, they would not let him be himself and he knew this. Edan wanted to be in love without being told by anyone in the world that it was _wrong_.

Entering the busted back door of the mansion, Edan softly called out to her, looking for a trace of her or the pokemon she cared about so much. Stepping onto broken dining glasses and ceramic plates Edan began to go towards the old library. Avoiding the hanging vines that draped like banters from the ceiling Edan stepped into the library. She was sitting on the remains of the second floor, with several candles on the ground beside her and a book in her hands. She didn't notice him yet, so he just took the time to admire her from afar, smiling as she licked her finger before turning the next page then showed something to her meowth on the floor.

"Raine..." He finally said, her eyes jerked up fearful at first until she recognized him. Her meowth too was on edge, even still after he'd made his presence known. For some reason one of the two meowth was always upset with Edan being in the mansion. "How are you?"

"Edan!" She cried, closing the book up and setting it to the side, she pets her meowth on the head and began to climb down from her high perch. "I'm so glad you're here. I found the most amazing thing, downstairs..."

He grabbed her by the waist (from behind) as soon as she was within reach, wrapping his arms around her and burying his face in her hair. Closing his eyes, he said, "You can show it to me in a minute. I want to ask you something..."

He felt her exhale deeply, relaxing underneath his arms. "All right, then. What is it?"

Pulling away for a moment he let her go, his fingers lingering at her waist before completely letting her go, "Will you please run away with me...?"

"W-what? I-I..." Raine's eyes grew wide as she turned to him, tilting her head to one side, "Are you drunk? You can't just leave here, think of your brothers, Edan..."

"My brothers are all behind Adrian. I can't persuade them to leave with me." Edan told her, though it wasn't completely true. "I just want to be with you, without him being in our way."

He drew her into her arms once more, falling to the ground beside her as he made it easier for her to see into his hazel eyes. Softly giving her a kiss on the lips, he begged in a whisper, "Please, Raine, you're all that matters to me now..."

Before she could say anything more, Edan realized they were not alone. Her meowth's hair stood on end, its teeth bared as he lept down from the second floor to stand before them both. A flash of light in the darkness, told Edan that a pokeball had been opened, even without the owner calling out his pokemon's name or breed. In front of meowth stood a sandshrew. _No, not a sandshrew. Adrian's sandshrew. _Edan instantly realized. "Adrian..."

"What's all this then?" Questioned his brother, coming to stand beside his sandshrew with a hateful glare towards his brother.

"Adrian, I was only trying to--"

"Save your lies, Edan. You know it wouldn't be very useful right now anyway." Adrian narrowed his eyes at his brother, and then turned his stern look to Raine. "Now I know where you live, thanks to my brother here. And you won't even be safe here..."

Raine's eyes lit up in fury, "Meowth, fury attack!"

Sandshrew, even without a word from its master, tackled the meowth. Meowth curled into a pained ball on the tiled floor, yowling. Adrian didn't praise the pokemon for its deed, instead simply called it back into the monster ball. "What's the point now, girl. My brother's witlessly gone so far as to cause me to perhaps kill you. You wretched little seductress... is there anything you won't do for food? And here you think we Rockets are bad..."

Adrian stalked forward, his eyes never once leaving Raine. Edan jumped between them, forcing Adrian to look at him once more, "No, Adrian. Leave her alone. It was me. I did it all!"

Approaching Edan quickly Adrian slapped him broadly across the face, leaving a crimson mark on his brother's cheeks. The corner of his brother's lips died crimson with a rivulet of blood, Adrian walked around Edan towards Raine once more, undaunted by his brother's claim that it was completely his doing. Raine yelped as she witnessed Edan's head slinging to one side and Adrian's unwavering attempt to get near her. Fearing for her life she reached for her pokeballs, sending out her other two pokemon. The other meowth and her evolved eevee stood awaiting orders as she watched Adrian still approach.

"Go, Rhyhorn..." Adrian said, not even reaching for a pokeball, "Horn Drill attack."

From above them came the attack; Adrian had called his pokemon out before this fight in preparation of what he would do. Raine's heart skipped a beat as her meowth fell to the attack and her leafeon was barely able to stand. She had no potions on her, as usual. Falling back onto the ground she whimpered staring at the rhyhorn that would next beat down her remaining leafeon. "Leafy... return... don't do this for me..."

The pokemon refused to obey her, shaking its head.

Raine's eyes teared as she saw the next attack hit her leafeon to the other side of the room, its body lying limply on the ground. "L-leafy... Mewsa... Melly..."

Adrian recalled this pokemon as well, placing it back on his belt, as he finally reached Raine. Standing over her he let a smile grace his lips again, "Endgame, girl. Beedrill, poison sting attack..."

Before Beedrill, who'd been called from its hiding spot in the room, could make a move Adrian was being attacked by Edan. Not Edan's pokemon, but Edan himself threw himself at Adrian, grabbing onto his brother's throat, "You won't do this to her, Adrian!"

"Edan, you truly are fucking stupid! For one, you cannot beat me in any fight, and you should know that!" Adrian knocked his younger brother's arms away as he reversed the move his brother was trying to put on him, and pinned Edan to the ground. Edan struggled underneath his brother's grip, Adrian's face was covered in sweat, his breathing was heavy, "You don't think being with her is what you really want, is it? You just want into her pants; she's made you that way..."

"No!" Edan replied trying to bring his knee up into his brother's groin, but failing as his brother caught his leg with his own. Adrian leaned down whispering into Edan's ears something that couldn't be heard by the girl. Edan's eyes watered as he heard his brother's words, "Leave her alone-e, Adrian..."

Raine however, unaware of what was going on between the two began to get to her feet again. Drawing her pokemon back into their pokeballs Raine looked around desperately for an exit. Though Adrian blocked the usual exit she used.

"I'm sorry, Edan, it's for your own good that I do this..." Adrian said, now louder than before. Raine saw out of the corner of her eyes as Adrian hit his own brother in the gut. Edan's body lurched for a moment; reeling and then he went unconscious. Adrian rose off his brother's body, "Sleep well, when you awaken, you won't have anything else to worry about..."

Raine's stomach tightened, her head pulsated with fear until she could hear her heart in her ears. Without a place to go, she ran. Past Adrian, who'd just gotten up from the floor and was unable to follow her yet, into the hallway. Looking back to the room she'd just left, hoping Adrian would not be hot on her trail. She ran into something as she was distracted. Falling onto the ground once more the girl struggled to get back up, only to find a set of eyes staring back at her. It was another Rocket. One she didn't know, not any of Edan's family.

This Rocket had short black hair and had nothing too distinguishing about him except for that he had a large scar over his left eye. He reached down grabbing Raine's wrist with a bone-crushing tightness to his grip, "So you're the girl, eh?"

Raine tried to struggle against the Rocket's grip, pulling at her own wrist until she felt one of them beginning to pop with tension. The Rocket suddenly let her go, pushing her back against a wall roughly, trapping her there with his own body, "Watch it, girly. Adrian just wants me to catch you, not nothin' else... I promise."

His face was in close proximity to her own, so much so she could feel his breath on his face. "Get off of me! Adrian is going to kill me! He's going to murder me!"

"Ask me, where is that my concern?" The rocket replied as he caught her wrist again. He called out loudly into the building, "I've got her, Adrian!"

"Why, thank you, Leon. Now, please, go deal with my brother... I'll take her." Adrian replied as he emerged from the darkness. Putting a hand through his dark, stringy brunette hair before he grabbed a hold of Raine's wrist. "Let's go, rattata. I have to talk to you about something personal."

"No, please!" Raine screamed, struggling as she fought his iron grip, calling out to the other rocket, "Don't do anything to Edan! Please!"

"It isn't Edan, you have to be worried about." Leon said dully, putting his hands in his pockets for a moment as he fished for a cigarette. Putting the thin white stick up to his mouth and lighting the end quickly with a lighter shaped like a ponyta. "Don't kill her, Adrian. She could be a lot of fun to someone someday. Youth and a good body isn't something to waste."

Adrian grimaced, pulling at the girl's wrist again. "Let's go."


	2. jakob

**_The End of Team Rocket_**

_6.0_

_**Chapter 2 **- "Jakob, the Rocket of Many Talents"_

_Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon. I do however take credit for my own characters who are in this story. _

* * *

"Winner! Winner! We have yet another winner!"

_Raine hardly remembered what happened to her. She knew she'd been caught by Adrian Rocket and he'd done something to her. Something, odd. She didn't remember what happened to her at all. Not since the last moments at the house. She didn't know if Edan was all right, either. He could have killed her, Adrian was that angry... maybe she was dead._

"...Here, sir. This is surprise pokemon, for our winner!" The voice boomed in Raine's head. She closed her eyes, hoping it would just leave her be, somehow in this place (wherever she was) she felt better than ever in her entire life.

No air was inside this place, or at least it seemed that way. Nothing was here, just space. It was crazy; this feeling of happiness overcoming her it was as if she was in paradise. What kind of paradise was filled with nothingness, like this? It didn't make any sense.

"Pokeball, go."

She was forced outside of the space. A rush of light flooding her eyes as she found herself crying out, not wanting to leave the safe womb that she'd been inside. The ground was moist with dew; it had to be early in the morning Raine imagined. Her bright eyes glanced around for anything to call normal as she realized she was close to the ground. "Where am I?"

"Saffron." A man's voice replied.

_That couldn't be right. Saffron city? _

Raine turned towards the person that'd answered her, squinted her eyes as she faced the early morning sun. Before her mouth could form the question she wanted to pose to the stranger she realized something was very wrong. She wasn't just close to the ground, she was barely standing above it; she'd shrunk! Panic took over before she could speak, she began to wail, "I'm-m, I'm--!"

"You're annoyin'."

"Hey, don't say that! I'm having a hard enough time being stuck in whatever it was, where I was at, without someone calling me names!" She cried, turning back to the person. The man's legs were about where her stature hit, she was almost as small as a pokemon. _Wait... _She looked to her own hands; they were covered in tan fur. "I'm a meowth!"

"I know that. A talkin' one at that. I'm not surprised... maybe I should tell the vender that and take you back for somethin' that don't talk to me." The man said; Raine finally raised her eyes up enough to see the face. Turquoise hair tucked neatly underneath a black Team Rocket hat, clean shaven face with the remnants of piercings in his nose and ears, the man looked to be in his mid-twenties or thirties in age. "Something wrong with my face, pokemon?"

"I'm a girl, not a pokemon!" She replied, unsure herself. Maybe she was a pokemon, but she had been human before and that's what counted.

"Funny lookin' girl if you ask me. Look more like a furball." Sneered the Rocket, showing his teeth a bit as he spoke. Raine saw the man had two gold plated teeth on the right side of his jaw, where his canines should've been. "You're _my_ pokemon, bye the by, so don't go around calling yourself a human."

"What's your name, Rocket? You don't want to turn me into your people right?" She asked, suspecting he would be the same type as Adrian and take her straight to their headquarters. "I'm not worth anything, you know..."

"Why the fuck would I want to do that? You're mine. I won you unfair and square..." The Rocket exclaimed, drawing out a cigarette from his pocket as he stared at the meowth, "So, you are a person, eh? I'm assuming you're a woman in human form, right?"

Raine narrowed her eyes as the Rocket lit the stick, putting it into his mouth. The Rocket's teeth shone in the morning sunlight as he gave her a half-grimace, repeating after her silence, "Well, were you a woman or not?"

"I was." She replied, not knowing whether or not to trust the Rocket any further than she could throw him. Raine sighed, "I was a girl trainer."

"A hot girl?" Questioned the Rocket taking a long drag of the cigarette.

"Ex-xcuse me?"

"Were... you hot? Have a nice rack? A nice ass... what? I don't want to try helpin' some growlithe. Ain't nothin' for ol' Jake if you were ugly." The Rocket took the lit cigarette out of his mouth, waving it in front of his chest as he implied to a woman's breast.

"You're... really shallow, you know it?" Raine growled she knew now this Rocket wasn't like Adrian at all. Adrian valued money and fame above all; this guy it seemed was controlled by the lower half of his body. "I was a pretty good looking woman-n... at least that's what I've been told before."

"So, tell me more..."

"Right now? I'm kind of hungry, aren't you? Shouldn't we like eat breakfast and talk about it then?" Raine wanted more time to think up some good lies for this Rocket. She hated to lie, but it seemed this Jake fellow would only help her if he thought she was a worthy cause.

"Right. My name's Jake VanDock, by the way." He told her taking a lengthy drag on the cigarette before throwing it to the ground just by Raine's paws. Raine backed away as he stepped on the used butt, stamping it like a hated insect or pest. "We're going to get things thrown at us goin' through town you know. Want to go back into the ball until we get there..."

"No. I'll just follow you." She insisted, seeing the Rocket roll his navy colored eyes. "Can I get on your shoulders instead? I'll keep you warm..."

"That's what I'm talkin' about: a woman that wants to keep me warm. Who could ask for more?" Laughed the Rocket, as he leaned down to let the meowth jump onto his shoulders.

"... Really, really shallow." Sighed Raine as she climbed up onto the Rocket's body, curling her new and strange body around the man's slender neck. Watching as the Rocket puffed away at his cigarette until it was to its end. "Those things are real killers, you know."

"I don't recall wantin' to be immortal anyhow, cat."

"It's Raine."

"Whatever, hot girl."

Adrian paced up and down the hall, his hands at his sides. The secretary had told him several times that Giovanni wouldn't be there to see him until noon; it was scarcely time yet. Adrian wondered why he'd been summoned at all, if the summoner was going to be late. But it was only rarely that Giovanni made any appearance in Celadon anymore. He was more focused on Saffron's workings.

The dark-haired Rocket's ears perked up as the secretary received a call. She nodded to the Rocket, seeing he was waiting for her signal, "The boss is ready to see you now."

"Finally..." Adrian breathed hatefully as he braced himself for an entrance to the boss' office. Straightening his outfit needlessly as he approached the door, "Come on, promotion."

Before Adrian could enter the room however from behind him a voice called, "I'm going with you, you know."

It was Edan. Adrian didn't even have to turn around to know the young man's voice. Instead he stopped, not turning back to face his brother, "Go back home, Edan, this isn't your concern. Why isn't Leon taking care of you anymore, anyhow?"

"Leon... that man, Adrian..." Edan heatedly began, but Adrian was already leaving him behind. The door slammed behind Adrian, separating his brother and himself by a heavy mahogany door. Edan glared at the ground for a moment, the secretary didn't have a chance to question the violet-haired man about his presence in the room, before he'd left. Cursing underneath his breath at his brother, "I will find her again, you sick motherfucker. And when I do, if you've hurt her..."

"Relax, Edan, she ain't hurt." Leon was there. Standing on the door just outside the Boss' lobby. His Rocket hat over his face, covering his eyes from the other man. "Don't know why you give a shit about that good-for-nothing-brat in the first place, but Adrian didn't kill her. Just... misplaced her."

"Misplaced...?" Edan growled, "I woke up after lord knows how long I was out and she's gone. How the hell am I supposed to except that to be the truth especially from someone like you."

Leon tilted his head to one side, his eyes shown finally - they flashed a dangerous shade, "Someone like me, you say. What in the fuck is that supposed to mean?" Before Edan could reply he found himself slammed against the wall by the other Rocket. Leon's arm resting underneath Edan's chin his other arm against his chest, with his face in close proximity to Edan's own.

"Don't you get it? I was the one that took care of you while you were out. Don't you think you should show a little respect to someone who so lovingly gave you care, when I could have easily shown you what a good time you were missing out on while screwing around with a little girl." Leon hissed before letting Edan free, "Your brother told me to take good care of you, so I did. This is all the fucking thanks I get? I'd better just work for my own reasons next time. If I didn't have so much respect for your brother that it - I'd have taught you a lesson, pretty-boy."

Edan didn't move from where Leon left him. Instead just held his chest where the other man's arm had been. Leon stared at him; then left without another word. Once alone Edan left himself relax - his legs turning completely to must as he fell into a heap on the ground.

"I don't... I don't care about myself... Raine..." Edan buried his head within his knees, tears touching the corners of his eyes for a brief moment. "... Raine... where are you?"

"So let me get this straight... some guy named Adrian turned you into a pok'mon while you were asleep because you were datin' his younger brother Edan." The Rocket had in a single sentence managed to sum up Raine's problems - more or less. This Rocket didn't know the exact reason that Adrian didn't want Raine to date his brother but it was enough information. "What a prick! So what if his brother was bonin' you, it's his brother's life."

"He wasn't--!"

"You mean you never did it?" The Rocket grimaced. "What a borin' time that must'a been. Let me guess you're a virgin..."

Raine would have blushed, if she were human that is. Wait, could Meowth blush? She hoped not because she didn't want the Rocket to know how embarrassed she was at the time. She just shook her head, "Of course I am a virgin."

A waitress came up as they were talking. "What'll it be... you know you can't bring pokemon inside the restaurant, right Rocket?"

Jake slowly turned his teal eyes upon her, not saying anything for a moment. "What Pok'mon?"

The waitress stared back at Jake as if trying to figure out if he was being serious or not. Jake rested his elbows on the table, sighing as he watched the waitress' confused look. "Fine. What'll it be then?"

"A triple-layer burger with extra onions, no pickles, mayonnaise no mustard, a side order of green beans with bacon in it - no fake bacon either I want the real stuff - a milkshake with chocolate candy mixed in and a water on the side..." Jake dully stated, as if he'd ordered it a thousand times. The waitress was only annoyed but wrote the order down anyway.

"A salad." Raine said politely, after looking at the menu for the cheapest thing. She wasn't used to someone paying for her meals, so she chose the cheapest thing she could find.

The waitress dropped the notepad she was carrying. "I um... I... You just..."

"Is that really all?" Jake asked, "A damn salad? You can order more you know. Are you just afraid to order something else because you think I will be paying too much for it? I save up my money to take pretty girls on dates, so order up."

"But you don't really know I'm pretty..." Raine began, feeling terrible for basically lying to the Rocket about herself when he'd been so polite to her in the first place. "I could be a dog, like you suggested."

"I've made up my mind... you are pretty. I can tell by the way that you shy away from me... It's obvious, you know. You are just my type, I think..." Jake laughed, putting a hand on one of her furry paws. Raine hoped again that Meowth couldn't blush. She'd never heard something so nice before in her life. "Besides, once we figure out how to turn you back into a human - we're going to sleep with each other, right?"

A clump of hair fell out of the Meowth's body. Her mouth was agape, "You are so...! What on earth is in your head! I never said I'd--! Have you any idea how weird sound right now!"

He only laughed, "That's another thing I like about you... You're too serious. Now let's think about how we're going to get you back into a gorgeous babe, okay."


End file.
